


I wanna go all out, as if there’s no end

by jerskylar93



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn-ish, school rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerskylar93/pseuds/jerskylar93
Summary: A story of school rivalry. What could go wrong? It’s just two girls trying to outdo the other because one loves to compete for the academic and sports titles while the other just casually wins at everything like she personally owns a rabbit’s foot.Meet Jennie Kim, the girl blessed with the luck of Chanel, always winning at games and competitions; and Lalisa “Lisa” Manoban, regardless of her being an unlucky mess, is an easy-going gal who enjoys annoying the undisputed champion every chance she gets.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a fanfic and it’s an RPF, no less. Please be kind to me. :) I just happen to love Jenlisa's chemistry so it got me writing and typing on my laptop. The fic title came from the English lyrics of BOOMBAYAH.
> 
> PS. I was inspired by the concept of school rivalry when I came across @throwaway18 ‘s one-shot titled 'drink or dare'. Do check it out if you have time. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction. I am not, in any way or form, dictating and forcing what these rp characters should and will do in their respective reality. Like if I had that kind of power, Thanos would already have my head. Thank you and enjoy the fic (or not).

It was well into the evening of a Saturday night and yet Lisa finds herself enjoying the spontaneity of college life. One of the varsity players invited most of their jock friends and their non-athlete friends to a welcoming party just outside of campus. It was their own type of celebration, a chance to get to know all the new faces who made the team and let them loosen up before training starts.

Lisa surprisingly found herself enjoying the party with her fellow swim team. Her oppas and unnies already handing her a drink and saying that she at least live a little and break a few rules.

_Just drink responsibly_ , they added lamely.

She’s well into finishing her second beer when she saw from her periphery, a brunette clad in a white mid-length shirt dress perfectly adorning her similarly smooth porcelain skin, dancing among who Lisa presumes to be her friends.

It was impossible to tear her gaze away from the brunette dancing alongside the two ladies who are undeniably beautiful as well even with their backs to her, mesmerized by how smooth her movements are with the beat of the music. It was dangerously alluring to witness.

As the girl eventually turns, Lisa’s attention is drawn more so on the fact that it was none other than Jennie Kim herself; one who rarely attends these jock parties. Surprise drawing in her features.

_I guess everyone needs a night off from their books, even Jennie Kim_ , Lisa thought as she took her last drink of her beer.

She was about to head out but was left dumbstruck when one of the raven-haired girls next to Jennie turned. It was her old friend, Kim Jisoo!

“Jisoo! Hey, Jisoo-yah!” she yelled on top of the loud music, overjoyed with the fact that she saw another familiar face (a much friendlier one, she notes), Lisa quickly pushed her way to the dancing crowd to approach the three.

Faintly sensing someone calling her name, Jisoo turned right on time as Lisa stumbled herself out of the throngs of people dancing.

“Lisa?!”

“Jisoo-yah.” Lisa puffed out.

“Lisa! Why are you here?” Jisoo beamed and went to hug the tall blonde.

“I’m here to enjoy the party, what else?” returned the hug with a huge ass smile on her face. Lisa eventually pulled back leaving her arms encircled around Jisoo’s shoulders, almost towering over her. They stepped aside for a minute and left the dance floor.

“Sorry I stopped you guys from dancing. Looked like you were having fun.”

“Ah, never mind that,” she waves off. “This is my friend Bae Joo-hyun from SME College of Law.” Jisoo introduced her other companion.

“Call me Irene.” Irene gently smiled as they shook hands.

“Pleased to meet you, Irene.”

Lisa took the time to study her face. Irene has that delicate, graceful beauty which surely comes off as highly intimidating. She looks the most mature out of the three, considering she’s already familiar with Jisoo’s personality. Jisoo does have goddess-like visuals but spend a week with her, you’d be more confused if she were a child stuck in a grown woman’s body.

_Irene is definitely a serious one and not to joke around with_ , Lisa thought.

Stepping slightly out of their side-hug, Lisa then brought her attention to Jisoo’s side and acknowledging the person who caught her attention in the first place.

“And you probably know the mandu next to me.”

Then, there’s Jennie. Given that she’s known the brunette for the entirety of her high school years, this discreet girl with the most hypnotizing cat-like eyes has some hidden sass in her body that Lisa knows a few triggering ticks to bring out her fun and sarcastic attitude.

“Jennie-ssi.” She greets with a hint of a mischievous tone.

Jennie could only roll her eyes at Lisa with just a tad bit of amusement and irritation hinting on her face, crossing her arms, waiting for the next round of teasing.

Sensing the two about to get into a match of witty remarks, Jisoo butts in.

“Lisa-yah. What are you doing here? And your hair!” gesturing to Lisa’s hair.

“Oh, yeah. Felt the need to change it up.” Motioning at her blonde locks . “My team is celebrating tonight. Have you guys had something to drink yet? There’s a mini bar at—“

“Wait, back up. Team?” Jisoo cut off, really interested with this new revelation to Lisa’s life.

“My swim team is here since this was a welcoming party for the new varsity players.”

“Do you happen to know Wendy and Seulgi, then?” Irene asked. Lisa nodded, “Yeah, they’re around here somewhere,” glancing around for her teammates.

“Hey, I’ll meet up with you after. Just have to find those two.” Acknowledging the two Kims and saying her thanks to Lisa, she then left the three to talk.

“Got in the swimming team? Congrats then Lisa-yah!!,” leading the other two to a quieter section of the building, away from the dance floor and loud music. “Where’s Chaeng? I’m surprised she isn’t with you.”

“She preferred to stay in and relax.” Lisa then glanced to Jennie.

“I’m surprised you’re not at home studying, Jennie-ssi.” Lisa joked.

“And you haven’t grown out of your immature teasing, I see. Tell me, Manoban. Are you still being a school delinquent?” smirking and raising an eyebrow at her.

“That was one time! And I told you the banner was meant for this Kim right here, not you!” shaking Jisoo as she explains. “I didn’t even know Jisoo-unnie wasn’t even at school that day.”

 

*** 

_Jennie clearly recalls her final year of high school, a month before school ends. She was walking to her class when Lisa made a commotion in the hallways joyfully chanting “Yah, yah, Kim-ayah! Yah, yah, yah, Kim-ayah!” repeatedly at the top of her lungs while wildly waving her hands. It would have been the usual Lisa antics if not for the fact that she’s holding a glittery-bomb of a banner that says “Congrats on finally leaving, Kim!” A teacher saw her and made chase to reprimand Lisa but in her panic to run away from danger, Lisa failed to see Jennie and collided hard against her. Both were covered in glitter with her things and books scattered on the floor._

_What Jennie felt that time, embarrassment and infuriated would be putting it lightly. She yelled at Lisa for being “So insufferable” which all the students surrounding them heard drawing more unnecessary attention to them. She saw a flash of hurt appear on Lisa’s face but before she could mend the situation, the professor who caught Lisa disrupting the peace within school grounds sent them both to the Principal’s Office for Lisa’s outlandish behaviour and for Jennie encouraging said activity, rubbing salt into the wound._

_But it was all just a misunderstanding since Lisa was only referring to her friend Kim Jisoo who was also a graduating senior. But considering Jennie’s last name was also Kim, the professor was quick to assume that she was the student involved._

***

 

“I mean, you could have put _Congrats on Graduating_ on the banner, Lisa-yah. I don’t get why you chose to wrote that instead.” Jisoo stated.

Lisa gasped so loud. “Yah! Don’t tell me you didn’t appreciate all of those _wasted_ effort to greet you that day, unnie? I am deeply hurt.” She exaggerates. “Besides it’s partly your fault too, you were the one who forgot to text me that you were out of town.” Jisoo just cutely giggles, her eyes disappearing as she smiles and side-hugs Lisa as she wraps her arms around the taller girl’s waist.

Jennie can’t help but shake her head at these two’s dramatics.

“Not to mention you could have written her full name instead. Kim is a common name in Korea, you idiot.”

Jisoo eventually had to mediate between the two, who still can’t avoid bickering and sending off sarcastic remarks from time to time. “Okay, Jendeuk. You need a drink, I’ll get one for you.”

“And you,” she points to Lisa. “Behave.”

“Wha-? I didn’t even do anything.” Lisa huffs. “You know what, I’ll go and get you guys your drinks. So both of you chill for a moment,” leaving the two to look for someplace quiet to sit and chill as suggested.

 “Jendeuk, seriously. What is up with you two?” Jisoo laughingly asks the other Kim as she took a sit on one of the curved benches. “I mean, it’s been a year and you’re going right back to squabbling like a couple of school kids.” She laughs good-naturedly.

Jennie doesn’t even understand it herself so she just stays silent. It was just how they were; with Lisa always almost the one provoking her to keep up with the challenges and prolong the unspoken rivalry.

“If I didn’t know any better, Lisa may be doing it to get a reaction from you.”

“What are you on about, unnie?”

“I mean, she once told me that she loved signing up for the school’s competitions.”

“So you’re saying that she purposely volunteers for every competition to annoy me for fun? She already does that even after the game.”

“No, Jendeuk! Uh—I’m just saying that there might be another reason. And not just what you’re thinking, y’know?”

Jennie studies Jisoo’s face. “I don’t know what you’re on about, unnie.”

“Oh, hey. There you are!” Lisa walks towards their table. “They ran out of beer. Sorry.”

Jisoo couldn’t help but laugh at that and stood up, “Well, that’s a sign for us to head home then. I’ll take a cab home.” She pulled out her phone to book a ride, “Looks like Irene-unnie headed out to someplace else with her friends for some catching up. How ‘bout you, Jendeukie? Lisa-yah?”

“I can walk, my place is not too far from here. I’ll just go to the bathroom for a minute, unnie” Jennie said.

“I’ll walk. I have to drop by a convenience store to buy cat food.” Lisa absently muttered as she watched Jennie disappear back into the crowd, with the older Kim taking notice of it.

“Alright, then. Hey, Lis. Gimme your new number.” The youngest did as asked and Jisoo went to dial her number. "Miscalled you.”

Lisa nodded and then beamed, waving her phone to let her know she got the number and saved it already.

“I really missed you, unnie. It’s great that you’re here!”

“Same, Lisa-yah. Hey, listen. Let’s chat soon ‘kay? Where the time and place could be more convenient for us to actually chill. I sense, we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” She squeezed Lisa into an embrace.

“Yeah, I’ll bring Chaeng along. She’ll be ecstatic to hear this.”

A ping sounded from Jisoo’s phone, letting her know her cab’s arrived. “Oh, wow. The cab’s here. Jendeuk’s not back yet.” She panicked.

“Don’t worry, unnie. I’ll wait for her.” Lisa softly suggests.

“Thanks, Lis. Text me if you got home ‘kay? Same goes for Jennie, tell her to text me.”

Lisa gave her a thumbs up and waved bye as Jisoo went out to find the cab. Just in time for Jennie to get back to their table and notice that Jisoo has already left.

“Unnie left already but told me to remind you to text her once you get home.” She told Jennie.

“I see. How ‘bout you,” as Jennie secured her small bag and made her way to the door. “aren’t you going home, yet?”

“I’ll walk you home, first.” Lisa tells her as they step out of the party.

“What, I don’t think so. Knowing you, you might pull a prank on me once you find out where I live. I can go home on my own.” Jennie spitfires with such sheer conviction that it caused Lisa to snigger.

“Besides I can handle mys-“

Lisa cuts her off with a snort.

“We all know you’re a strong, independent woman, Jennie Kim… and a very stubborn one might I add. But it would be better and not to mention safer if we walk home together. I’ll accompany you back to your apartment.”

“Why?”

“Why? Whatdoyoumea-” Lisa breaks off. She can’t believe this girl. “It’s already well past midnight!” And here she thought Jennie is one of the smartest person in her batch, disbelief and fondness crossing over the blonde’s face over the shorter woman’s actions.

“What game are you playing here, Manoban? You’ve been poking fun at me since high school… pestering me ever since we met. Ugh! Even now with that irritating smug look,” glaring at Lisa “you’re still so annoying.”

Lisa just stares at her for a second with a dumbfounded look and her eyebrow rising slightly at Jennie’s feline eyes trying to portray its most fearsome glare, her mandu cheeks somewhat puffing a bit. Lisa just can’t take her seriously with how cutely menacing she looks right now and eventually Lisa lets out a boisterous laugh that almost echoes among the quiet street which startles her current company and infuriating Jennie further. _This competition of theirs is really getting out of hand_ , she thinks, _considering it’s been years already since it started._

_***  Flashback ***_

_The entire rivalry began in Lisa’s sophomore year of high school while Jennie was a year older than her. Even so, at any campus there’s always an interdepartmental competition amongst all year levels, school clubs and orgs to establish camaraderie and promote healthy sportsmanship among all students, so to speak. This allowed all year levels to participate and meet one another._

_This annual competition was held mid-year and during that academic year Lisa was a new transfer student who came all the way from Thailand. And being the new blood, the fresh meat of her batch, she was always picked to be a participant while other students would merely wait for their names to be called and reluctantly join in on competitions._

_During that season, Lisa was assigned to a few sports tournaments. It was a fortunate scenario on her end since she could barely speak Korean at the time and some of the academic subjects involve reading Hangul._

_While Lisa loved to dance her heart out, sporty may not be a good definition to her character traits. Yes, she can do well on some athletic activities since she’s built enough endurance as a dancer but still, a variety of sports games require different types of skill sets. Nevertheless, Lisa was determined to give it her all so she could leave a good first impression._

_What she did not anticipate was competing against a highly attractive long-haired brunette with probably the most intimidating resting bitch face she’s ever seen. She would only find out too late that this upperclassman that goes by the name of Jennie Kim has the luck of Chanel with her; and sadly, Lisa did not win on the sports meets but did achieve her goal on making a lasting first impression on campus._

_In every sports she took part in, she managed to keep up with Jennie’s pace always trailing behind her, metaphorically speaking: at the running meet finishing 2 nd place and placing 3rd at archery for hitting outside of the shooting target at the beginning but getting majority of the bullseyes ‘til the last few rounds.  _

_Although, what ended up as the most memorable moment was during their bowling competition. It’s where she was obviously leading into her first win. Jennie was undeniably nervous during the game considering Lisa was doing so well at her first set of frames, hitting pins and even getting the spares._

_Still, Jennie eventually built up her points and even managing to knock down a ‘strike’._

_Lisa shouted “Daebak” so gleefully, jaw slacked and eyes wide, that it echoed through the bowling alley surprising some of the students._

_“Lisa-yah, I think you should focus more on your game. You’re drooling.” Jisoo commented._

_“Unnie! What the he-“_

_“Language, Manoban.”_

_“Sorry, seongsaeng-nim.” Lisa muttered out of embarrassment, quite red in the face._

_Jennie, though, managed to emit a small chuckle at the brown-haired girl’s protests. Instinctively, Lisa shifted her head to the side when she heard Jennie’s rare and tiny laugh but could only see a hint of a smile on Jennie’s face until it disappeared and was replaced with her game face._

_Lisa then put her focus back on the game and with a determined snap of her wrist, she forcefully flung the ball forward to the lane and watch it roll towards the pins --- it rolled alright, but curved to the right side of the pins and ultimately reaching the gutter._

_She heard a soft laugh beside her and Lisa almost turned to check but got side-tracked when she heard her chipmunk of a best friend cheering for her and Jisoo shouting at her at the same time._

_“Lisa-yah, you were doing so well at the beginning!”_

_“Yah! Either you’re really good or really bad!” echoed thru the speakers._

_“Maja! She’s always like this.” Chaeyoung laughs, pointing at and agreeing with Jisoo._

_“I see why you beat her at archery for 2 nd place, Chaeng.” Jisoo says through her mic._

_She couldn’t help but shout back at her for that! “ Jisoo-nnie! Do your job properly!”_

_“I am! MC-ing and cheering is hard ‘cause clearly you need it!!” Jisoo commented back at Lisa before adding, ”Sorry, seonsaeng-nim. I’ll do a better commentary,” laughing it off with her fellow MCs as she does so._

_The crowd of teachers and students couldn’t help but watch the amusing banter between the three. Jisoo then being gently reminded by one of the teachers to be more serious._

_With the game continuing, Jennie steadily caught up to Lisa’s score and surpassing the latter’s points._

_It was then Lisa’s turn. The last frame._

_Lisa would just need a total of 9 points to win the game._

_But even in the end, Lisa lost comically for rolling the ball into the gutter twice for her final frame. It wasn’t helping that Jisoo played Epik High’s Spoiler when she lost._

_“I guess your weakness is that you can’t keep your winning streak.” Jennie smirked at her._

_Lisa was about to say her congrats to Jennie for a good game but got distracted by Jisoo’s announcement over the mic._

_”Don’t worry, Lisa-yah. I’ll buy you chikin.” She shouted endearingly, while waving her arms at Lisa to call her over._

_Lisa turned back to Jennie but the girl was nowhere to be found._

_“Nice game, Lis.” Chaeng said. “Now, let’s get some food with Jisoo-unnie.”_

_Thanks to the crackheadery of Jisoo and Lisa featuring the soft-spoken Chaeyoung Park, she gained a reputation for a hit-or-miss player. Nevertheless, she still manages to place but always a few steps behind Jennie._

_It was a bizarre situation they found themselves in since then.  For the entire duration of Lisa’s sophomore year up to her third year, their rivalry just manifested itself when both of them were coincidentally participating in every set of competitions they were assigned to and anonymously volunteered in throughout the years, with Lisa having close encounters on placing first._

_While Jennie had continuous success on everything, that didn’t stop Lisa from initiating other interesting competitions that doesn’t involve the entire campus. To name a few, she instigated a small game on who could get the last chocolate milk drink or milk flavoured ice cream from the cafeteria and even pushing it further with who’s better at a “friendly” game in PE class when they had to share the gym one semester._

_Even then, Lisa manages to constantly torture Jennie with her annoying personality alone. Students would wonder if it was unintentional for Lisa to irritate Jennie since the former is known for her adorable personality or if it was just the typical crackheadery behaviour that gets to Jennie’s tough demeanor._

_However, Jennie thinks Lisa just wants to annoy her as much as she can and make Jennie’s last years of high school unbearable. She can’t help but question why fate subjected her to this predicament._

_Why this laid-back and sunny person chose to pester the most serious, poker-faced student and yet still manages to get away with it is a great mystery to anyone who knows about their never-ending rivalry._

 

_***_

 

Looking back on it now, with Lisa participating in all types of competitions and sports meets, the Thai thought of it as a good learning experience for her to be better, to do better. Kind of like her own weird motivational routine. Even with the constant losses, she was more than determined to improve, never minding the humiliation affecting her pride for always placing behind. She thought that competing on the academic portion will also motivate her to learn more and cultivate her academic performance as a foreign student.

Jennie Kim was just a great addition to that. In a way, Jennie inspired her to do better in these competitions. It’s just unfortunate that this cold and fierce, cat-like human thought of her as an annoyance that should largely be ignored.

Jennie never did go easy on her. Merciless Jennie was a fun opponent and Lisa preferred it that way. The only time she took notice of Jennie slacking was when Lisa sprained her ankle on a running meet but even then Lisa took it slow.

She never placed on the Top 3...

Neither did Jennie.

 

Lisa saw a whole new light to Jennie Kim’s bravado that day.

_A crack to her icy persona, perhaps?_

_Contrary to what the other students have labelled Jennie to be - An over-achiever, straight-A student who’s known for her gorgeous looks and inborn poker face, this pretty kitten may actually have a soft-side,_ Lisa thought.

 

The loud huff Jennie lets out was enough to garner her attention back to the present.

“Ahh, Jennie Kim...” Lisa gives a deep sigh and a quiet snicker, “You are something else.”

She takes her time to appreciate the moonlight bouncing off on Jennie’s soft skin and the way it makes her beautiful cat-like eyes shine. It was hard for her to resist the urge to pinch her mandu cheeks because of her fuming persona and yet Lisa can’t help but smile at her.

Hearing a subtle dig towards her, Jennie throws a glare and was about to tell her off that she was not joking around but was caught off guard by the soft look Lisa was wearing. She gazes at the other girl to figure her out but Lisa caught on to her staring and also looked right back at her just as intently. With their eyes meeting, a sudden shiver ran up Jennie’s body or _was it the cold breeze?_ , Jennie thinks.

Lisa immediately took notice, removes her jacket and offered it to Jennie. “Here.”

“What?”, still with a bite to her tone.

“You’re cold. Take it.” Lisa offered again with a slight crinkle to her eyes, finding this feisty Jennie certainly amusing.

“I’m fine. It’s just a short walk back home.”

With no amount of patience left, Lisa stepped forward and grabbed Jennie’s hands, pulling her closer.

“Wha-“

“Aishh! Seriously, you stubborn cat, just take this so we can go.”

"Cat?! Hey-"

Lisa succeeded in pushing the jacket on Jennie’s shoulders and grabbing on to her left hand to slip it in the arm hole and then doing the same to her right.  The unexpected pull to her body to move as Lisa guides her arms and encase her body with the warm clothing had her stepping towards Lisa. Considering the two’s closeness, the jacket seems to be unnecessary since warm heat already emanates from each other’s close proximity. “I told you I don’t need it!” Jennie cutely huffs which Lisa chose to ignore.

Jennie then took notice of the Thai girl’s tall height and made her realize that her face was just inches away from Lisa’s neck, smelling her cottony perfume.

“There.”

Hearing her voice near her ear made her jolt her head to the side. Their eyes meeting, their noses almost brushing.

“Yah!” Jennie exclaims pushing Lisa with a bit force almost making her stumble back, a bit of redness coloring her mandu cheeks.

“Uhm—“ Lisa coughs the same time Jennie yells. “Uhm—now, can we go?” Lisa tries again, trying to compose herself.

With Jennie's head still down to try and hide her embarrassment, she answered.

“Fine. I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna listen to me anyway.”

 

The walk was silent. They’re both keeping up a slow pace even though morning will soon come and greet them in a few hours. Lisa chose to break the ice and ask her current company how’s college life been treating her.

_Bold of you to think that she’d engage in an actual conversation, Lisa. Maybe she’s already tired,_ Lisa reasons to herself.

A minute may have passed and Lisa would think that Jennie may not be interested in holding an actual conversation after all.

“Quite busy. But good.”

Lisa quickly glances at the shorter woman and sees her head tilt a bit to give a fleeting look in return.

“How did you became close friends with Jisoo-unnie, did you happen to meet here in Uni?”

 Jennie gave a short laugh.

“No wonder Jisoo is so fond of you, you’re as talkative as her.”

Lisa let out a silly grin that she had to bow her head to hide it.

“Well, it would be a waste if we didn’t use the remaining time to just walk silently, you know? It’s already awkward enough as it is.”

Jennie rolls her eyes, “Well, you made it awkward. I told you you didn’t have to walk me home.”

“And here we go again. Can’t I do something nice for you, Jennie Kim?” Lisa challenges, amusement taking over her features.

Jennie narrowed her eyes at the blonde, throwing her a small smirk as if to dare the tall girl to even try and argue with her.

 

Eventually arriving at Jennie’s apartment, Lisa accompanies her to the front door and stops to face her.  

“So…thanks.” Jennie says as she grabs her keys in her bag. “I suggest you take a cab.”

“Uwa!” Lisa exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand as she does so. “Jennie-ssi! Is that worry I hear in your voice?” and excessively lets out a gasp, moving the hand from her mouth to her chest.

“Why are you being so loud?!” she aggressively whispers and slapping Lisa’s arm. Lisa looks startled for a bit, looking around for any sign of angry people yelling for being disrupted from their sleep.

“Sorry.” Lisa whispers back.

Done with unlocking her front door, Jennie turns back around.

“So, I’m gonna call it a night. You should go home too.”

“Good night, Miss Kim.” Lisa calmly says; a new feat for her for not trying to provoke a reaction from the girl this time.

Jennie looked up to her face; she could see by the relaxed crinkles at the corners of Lisa’s eyes there’s a gentleness in which she said her name… and she doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Good night, Manoban.” She whispers.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this update took a while. Life, yunno… and I do try to sneak in some time to write whenever I can so my updates might be slow.
> 
> I'll apologize beforehand for any typos or errors. This hasn't been edited yet.
> 
> Also, thank you for leaving kudos and comments. I really appreciate it and I take it as an encouragement for me to keep on writing for this fandom. :) Jenlisa nation where u at?

Jennie’s been on the phone with Jisoo for almost thirty minutes now and she lost count on how many times her eyes have rolled. The latter going on from questioning to teasing on what happened when she left right after the party from a few days ago.

“I’m quite surprised, Jendeukie. Never figured you to be the first one to cave.”

“Unnie, you’re blowing this out of proportion.”

“Sure, Jennie.”

Jennie could hear the sniggers from the other line. “I’m just asking for her number so I can give her jacket back,” letting out an exasperated sigh.

“And why did you even have her jacket in the first place?”

“I told you she insisted that I wear it when she accompanied me back home since it was cold.”

“But that was what, like a week ago,” she boisterously laughed through the phone “Why did you wait that long to give it back?”

“First off, I didn’t wait. And second, I couldn’t find her in campus.” She sighs through her nose trying to be patient in explaining, “Plus, I didn’t have her number, unnie, which is why I’m asking you.”

She’s been rubbing her temples for the nth time since their conversation started. She didn’t keep the jacket just because she wanted too if that was what the older girl was insinuating. She’s not rude enough to leave the clothes unwashed before giving it back. But it did take a while because she didn’t know which building the blonde was in so she still tried to catch Lisa around campus at least and give the jacket back to her because she very well knew if she went to Jisoo for this, she will never hear the end of it.

And she was right.

Hearing Jisoo’s long bouts of teasing proved to be a migraine-inducing experience for Jennie. This is why she tried to avoid asking a favor from the older Kim when it concerns her more maddening blonde friend.

“Unnie, come on...” Jennie childishly whines. When she hears Jisoo’s continuous laughter at the end of the line, she poutingly grumbles, “This may be why we weren’t close in high school. You’re being too difficult.”

The older Kim couldn’t keep her mirth.

“Oh don’t give me that, Jennie. You were such a recluse back then. Besides, you should thank me for gracing you with my presence since Uni started. I’ve managed to get you to meet new people besides Nayeon and your books.”

The younger Kim could only hum.

“Fine, I’ll send you her number. It’d be interesting to see how this plays out…” she adds, “besides, you seem desperate to meet Lisa again, Jenduek.” she quips and couldn’t hold in her giggles.

“Unnie!”

Expecting that kind of reaction, the older one yells out _Bye!_ as she laughs and ends the call.

Puffing out her mandu cheeks and a glare directed at her screen, she hears a ping to notify her she’s received the forwarded number, followed by another text from Jisoo.

****

**_Jisoo-unnie:_ ** _Don’t kill each other, ‘kay?_

_Unbelievable._ Jennie could only shake her head at the older Kim’s antics. _How did she become friends with her again?_

She decides to send Lisa a text.

 

 

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER_ **

_Hey! This is Jennie._

_I forgot to return your jacket the other night._

_Where can I meet you, so I can give it back?_

 

**_YOU:_ **

_Who now?_

****

**_JENNIE CAT_ /** **ᐠ_** **ꞈ _** **ᐟ\ :**

_Seriously, Manoban?_

_How many girls do you even give your jacket to?_

_Ahh, Miss Kim!_

_This is a pleasant surprise :)))_

_I’m already regretting this, Manoban_

_Jen, I really think you need to learn how to chill :)_

_Who said you could use nicknames?_

_And you use too many emojis_

_HAHAHA_

_And you’re too tense :D_

_Tell you what!_

_Let’s meet at the café near the library in the Arts Centre_

_My treat :)))_

_Since you’re too uptight kekeke_

****

**_JENNIE CAT_ /** **ᐠ_** **ꞈ _** **ᐟ\ :**

_No, thanks._

_I’ll just give you your lumpy jacket and be on my way_

 

_:(((_

_It’s not lumpy!_

_That jacket’s cool and my most favourite one!_

_…_

_what time are you free to meet?_

 

_Around 3 in the afternoon_

 

_Ariiight :)_

_so how do you like your coffee?_

_Any allergies to sweets?_

_Cos you’re  being a sourpuss like a 100% of the time_

_kekeke :)))_

_Just meet me on Monday at the café_

 

_Okay, then._

_Be there at 3pm, Manoban!_

_Don’t be late_

 

_Yes, Miss Kim :)_

_See ya_

_:*_

 

Jennie could only shake her head as she reads the texts. “This girl. She’s even worse than Jisoo with all the emojis..”

As soon as she returns the jacket, it’s one less thing to worry about, she ponders. Just the thought of her owing someone something leaves her with a heavy mind and she hates that. It’s why she has a hard time trusting anyone or even asking them for help. Most of them are ready to take advantage, like hounds. Besides, it’s better to just do things on your own. You won’t be letting anyone down but yourself if things don’t go the way as planned. That’s been her philosophy ever since.

 

***

 

Monday couldn’t end sooner and classes have been stressful. The lecture took too long to finish which is why Jennie’s running a bit late to the supposed meeting time. It was 10 minutes past 3 as she entered the cosy café near the campus library.

She looked around for any signs of the blonde, and finally spotted her seating in a small table tucked away in a corner.

“Hey. Uhm, sorry. Classes took longer than expected.” She ducked her head down out of embarrassment, knowing she was the one who set the time.

“So, Miss Kim.” Jennie raised her head for being called, anticipating the taunting for her lateness. “I got you some sweet tea since I wasn’t sure if you even liked coffee.” Grabbing the cup and sliding it towards the table across from her, gesturing for Jennie to sit.

“Ugh… I’m just here to…” she trails off and start rummaging around her bag to pull out the jacket. The blonde sees how flustered the girl is and continues to struggle with both her bag and the jacket, Lisa eventually held her hand to stop.

“Hey come on, your tea’s getting cold and I’ve got you croissants.” Lisa gave her a small smile, her grip loosening and motioned for the brunette to sit.

The older girl coughed slightly in discomfort for not looking well-put together as she's supposed to. She eventually sat down, mumbling her thanks to the blonde.

“I told you, you didn’t have to.” She stares at the blonde.

"I know. But I wanted to.” The blonde hides her smile as she drinks her hot chocolate but the brunette’s cat like eyes, ever perceptive, could see it through the crinkles of her brown round eyes.

Silence envelops their table which is gradually turning into another awkward episode for the two. But Lisa, quite determined to cut through the quiet fog surrounding them, decided to break the uneasiness Jennie is feeling right now.

“So… you never did answer my question.”

Jennie lowered her cup to the table and tilted her head in confusion.

“You and Jisoo-unnie seem closer than you were back in high school. I mean-”

Jennie gave her the cross eye. “Why are you so curious to find out?”

Waving her hands to pacify the cat-like lady, she explains to Jennie how she didn’t mean anything by it.

“It’s been a long while since Jisoo and I talked. We kinda lost contact for a year so I’m kinda grateful she at least knows a familiar face here in Uni.”

Raising a perfectly-lined brow, Jennie chuckles in response.

“You do know she’s older than us and is probably more than capable of herself, right?”  

“Ye- yeah. I know. I--“ Lisa trails off, absentmindedly tracing the lid of her own beverage while taking a few glances at the brunette. She wonders if the other girl was ever going to take a break from putting up a serious front all the time. She's pressing her luck on this one.

Plus, she's interested to know how this friendship came about. Jisoo and her haven’t been able to catch up yet even after they exchanged numbers. The older Kim had a couple of things to finish, which the blonde understood. College sucks at times.

 

The silence lingered for a moment, reminding the two of the walk they took a week ago.

Lisa observes Jennie as cat eyes stares right back at her until Jennie moves her attention by the window, watching students walking to and from the Arts Centre. The girl’s fingers gently tapping the warm cup of tea.

“We kinda met by accident.” Jennie shares as her gaze flitter back to her companion.

Lisa’s surprise was visible in her eyes even as she drinks her own chocolate drink, curiosity shining in them which prompted Jennie to continue.

“We were at a Jjimjilbang and "

“Jjimjilbang?” the blonde tilts her head a bit, confused with the new word.

“A public bath house.” Jennie explains, leaving Lisa with her mouth agape that lets out a long “ahhh,” and vigorously nods in understanding.

“We met a couple of times here at Uni.” her feline eyes squinting to help her remember the exact details of how she met the older Kim. “But we bumped into each other again and it was cold that time, I remember the semester being ruthless. She decided to go to a Jjimjilbang to just unwind and dragged me along.” Jennie took a sip from her tea, trying to find a better way of explaining this without shocking the other girl. Jennie just remembered that Lisa’s technically not from around here and may not be accustomed to the public bath houses and spas in Korea.

“To cut the long story short. We were both naked in a hot tub and we talked about our dreams, our future goals for how long the bath house was open for. We became closer because of that.”

It was quite interesting to see how Lisa’s facial expression changed in under a minute. One moment she was listening so attentively and the next, her ears went all red then her face, her eyes were wide and blinking so fast, her mouth making an O-shape, opening and closing like that of a fish.

“You-“ Lisa falters. “I mean.. uhm-- both naked,” and tries to clear her throat to actually form a sentence. The blonde could only deduce that she looks ridiculous right now, her back straight and stiff, fingers scratching the cup she’s holding and trying not to spit out more silly words.

She tried so hard not to imagine the gorgeous brunette in front of her in anything less than what she’s currently wearing. But with Jennie’s words, her mind continues to bombard her with pictures of Jennie’s flawless porcelain skin, her smooth neck down to her--

_I should stop. It’s disrespectful._

Her mind in a battle with itself, pushing more blood into her head.

On the other hand, Jennie is secretly enjoying Lisa's discomfort, her eyes crinkling to hide her amusement and smiling coyly because of the blonde’s current predicament.

Eventually she took pity on Lisa, saving the blonde from her blushing stupor.

“We were very awkward around each other back then. We used honorifics and all, complimented each other, even cheered together because college professors were being a bitch.” Lisa smirked at her which Jennie didn’t fail to notice. She really couldn’t fault Jennie for cursing, her first year is quite eventful to say the least but she was more than surprised by the fact that she does curse.

“She told me I can do it and I cheered for her as well. _Unnie, you can do it too._ ” The dumpling tried to do the cheer with her tiny voice and sees the tall girl gave out a soft chuckle for her poor attempt. “We talked to each other like this back then. When I think about it now, it was so embarrassing I want to forget about what we said.” Her hand massaging her temple at the thought, giving out a smallest hint of grin.

“After becoming naked buddies, we became classmates in some of our electives and became close since then.

“Sorry, what course are you guys taking?” Lisa asks as she pushes the plate of croissants over to Jennie. “Have some, I bought them for you.”  The latter, surprised at the thought, could only whisper her thanks out of politeness.

She didn’t know what made her open up, and to Lisa nonetheless, who’s easily becoming an annoying puppy who’ll pester her in the long run. Eventually, she gave in.

“Business Management, while Jisoo unnie is taking up a Major in Language & Literature, we have a few elective subjects together.” She shares.

Lisa nods her head in acknowledgment. “I might catch Jisoo strolling around the Arts Centre then. I’m an Art student you see, taking up a Performance & Visual Arts Course, Majoring in Dance and having Photography as my minor.”

The brunette gives her a nod as she quietly munches on her croissant and sips her tea.

 

Jennie discovers that the blonde’s been observing her ever since she decided to take up the Thai’s offer on sharing her story, Lisa’s brown eyes seem to stare back at her own too intensely and would only avert her gaze when she takes a drink. How she lends her ear and listens to what’s being said, and hasn’t tried to interrupt.

Again, just like the other night… Jennie doesn’t know what to make out of it.

The sentiment.

It’s unusual and hard to understand.

But—

It’s comforting.

_Uh-uh._

 

She stops herself and tries to shrug off the thought so she clears her throat awkwardly, getting the other girl’s attention.

“So there’s that. I dare you to beat that momentous occasion.”

“I see how it is.” Lisa adds, giving the beautiful brunette her sly grin. “A story for a story, then?”

The raised eyebrow Lisa received was daring her to take the bait. Jennie narrowed her feline eyes at her as the brunette tears up a piece of the croissant and chews it quietly, waiting for her to give in and share a story.

“Alright, but I don’t think I could beat yours since it’s too unique. Having deep conversations while in your birthday suits isn’t really a thing,” the blonde states as she pops the other piece of Jennie’s croissant in her mouth, closing her eyes to savor the buttery pastry, not until she felt something hit her did she open an eye to check.

A crumpled tissue and a glaring kitten with her arms crossed.

“What?” her eyes stupidly blinks, both eyebrows lifting in sync.

“First off, it _is_ a thing. You’re just not used to it since you’re from abroad.” She sassily lifts two of her fingers to make a point, “Second, that was my croissant.”

“Jennie Kim. Always so feisty!”, which elicited  a reaction from the said person, her smooth lips curving into a frown but looking more like a cute repressed pout. For Lisa’s own safety, she had to suppress her laughter even though she was wheezing painfully and pretended to cough instead.

“Fine. I’ll buy you more croissants next time,” the blonde recovers, as she tries to pacify the angry kitten.

The said kitten challenged her once again, "who said there'll be a next time?" but Lisa only waved her off and began with her story.

 

“Well Jisoo and I met in weird circumstances during the early months of my first ever school year in Korea,” tilting her head to reminisce but shakes her head instead. “Don’t ask.”

She sees Jennie take a pause in drinking her tea as she listens considerately.

“During those times, coincidentally enough, I always catch her wearing a red hoodie. The same one every single time,” Lisa exclaims, eyes alight.

“So when we actually planned to meet up this time around, I asked her…” she points her finger at Jennie. “Did you even wash that? Then, she says to me… _Why would you wash hoodies?,_ ” imitating the older girl’s husky voice. “I thought that was weird, so I offered to give her a jacket but declined. Little did I know that’s just how strangely unique Jisoo is.”

“Is that a habit of yours, Manoban? Giving your jacket to random girls?” Jennie butts in.

The tall girl gives a fond smile at a more recent memory.

“Hmmm. Jealous, Jennie-ssi?”, wiggling her brows as she drinks her choco. It earned her a scoff from the brunette, her head turning away from the blonde girl, crossing her arms for the Thai’s bold assumption.

“You wish, Manoban.”

Grinning at her reaction, the blonde continues. “Anyway, we roamed around a lot that day but somehow we got separated at the subway. Jisoo-unnie got lost and I went around looking for her. When she called, she was way out of town! I think she got on the wrong train and got off at the wrong station. Jisoo-unnie had to ask me for directions to find her way back.” The blonde narrates animatedly, Jennie’s eyes widening from all the motions.

“In the end I had to find my way to her by subway and fetch her so she wouldn’t get lost again. And do you know how I spotted her from the crowds of people in that subway?”

Jennie only shakes her head, which prompted her to continue. “because of her bright red hoodie! Even with people towering over her, the red hoodie was an eyesore for how many times I’ve seen it in weeks! I really don’t know how we got back home. That part was a blur.”

The Thai steers her attention down to her cup, her fingers picking on some tissue as she lets her mind wander off to that previous day.

“If it wasn’t for Jisoo, I think I would have had a harder time adjusting in my first few months here in Korea. I only knew _Annyeong-haseyo_ when I moved and she made communicating a bit easier even when she didn’t speak English. We both relied on gestures to understand each other. I remember there was a lot of pointing fingers involved when I wanted something to eat but couldn’t say it properly.”

The brunette finds it all endearing, and she wouldn’t be surprised on how easy it was to be around the older Kim since the latter really is a social butterfly with quite an interesting personality.

“She knew I was having a hard time cause she was very patient with me and took me under her wing.”

“So…”

“Soooo?” Lisa asks, lifting her head and studies Jennie’s face.

“So, that was how the crackhead duo came about, being the mischievous little twerps that you were.” Jennie’s cat-like eyes shining with mischief, her lips curving into a beautiful smile as Lisa took notice.

 _Yeppeo…_ The blonde says, barely more than a whisper.

“What?” Jennie asks.

The blonde only beams at her and outstretched both of her arms at her sides as wide as she can, “High school would have been boring so we made it fun.” She states, making a smug gesture to drive her point across.

“Ah-huh. I guess, Jisoo-unnie’s the only one who matured between the two of you. You’re still the same _mischievous twerp_ back in high school,” making sure to emphasize the twerp as she says it.

“Hey! I’ve matured too.”

The art student defends but Jennie only hums quietly as she finally finishes her tea.

 

Lisa senses that their time for chatting is almost spent up, she asks the brunette if she still has class after this.

“I have one last class at 5pm,” the blonde glances at her watch.

“Oh, shoot! It’s nearing 5 already and I have training. Seulgi’s gonna kill me if I’m late.”

The blonde rushes to finish her own chocolate drink and quickly slings her bag on her shoulders. Seeing the last croissant in its plate, the Thai folds up the paper wrapper as neat as she can to put the pastry in and holds it out for Jennie.

“Here. For your evening class.”  Lisa gestures at the older girl to have it.

“I’m g—,“ Jennie tries to say no. But Lisa being Lisa, grabs her hand out and lets the brunette’s fingers take the wrapped pastry.

“It’s yours. Besides, your mandu cheeks aren’t in their perfect round shape anymore. Are you eating properly, Jennie-ssi?”

Lisa teasingly squishing both cheeks with a single hand, tapping the smaller girl’s chin with her palm and moving her face closer to inspect said cheeks.

And for one quiet minute, everything stilled for a moment, big brown eyes boring into Jennie’s own cat-like ones until a smile tore through her daze and the latter just realizes how the Thai girl is making pouty kisses at her while her outstretched arm continues to softly squish her cheeks.

“Yah!” Jennie all but slaps the Thai’s arm with all her might, and wears a miffed expression, a hint of red staining the top of her cheeks. Thankfully, the taller girl gives her a break and sends out a hasty goodbye to the brunette, a trace of her hearty laugh can be faintly heard as she runs out of the cafe.

“Seriously, that girl.”

Jennie shakes her head as she sees the blonde disappear. She checks the croissant still in its paper wrapping. _Might as well eat it later,_ she muses and unzips her bag to put the food in, up until she notices that she still hasn’t returned the fucking jacket to its owner yet.

“Aish!”

 

\---

 

A few hours later, while Jennie’s in class, she receives a text.

****

**_Lisa Manoban:_**

_Don’t skip out on meals, Princess!_

(っˆڡˆς)

_Nom nom nom :3_

 

Jennie doesn’t realize she’s smiling. And for an observing eye, it’s a small one but a smile nonetheless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeppeo – means pretty in Korean
> 
> As always, do let me know your thoughts on this fic. Thank you!  
> I’m also on twitter, yorobun! @solarskylar_

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird or okay? Please let me know what you think. I'm on Twitter @solarskylar_ :)


End file.
